


Stirring the Coffee

by SanaVenus



Series: Blue Lotus - Coffee Shop [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Noiz's date and two of the boys run into some interesting individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirring the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after this I'm going to start splitting people off into their own segments as certain pairs are being neglected *cough*MizuAo*Cough*
> 
> They're all still related, and they'll probably be some tie ins here and there. Most people will probably be in most segments but they're not the focus. 
> 
> Also yes, I did lie in the first one when I said no Sei, I've had Sei's part of the plot, plotted out first. 
> 
> I apologise if people don't like my Sei, I can't help it anymore, I love my Sei more then the usual Sei xD 
> 
> Also sorry for the title. It's kind of lame, but probably still better than "Aftermath of Noiz's date"

Noiz was surprised when he arrived at the shop to find both Sly and Ren behind the counter. Sly smirked at his friend, “I take it he was disappointing then? Since you’re up and moving around this early.” 

Noiz grumbled, he still wasn’t fond of mornings, but being here meant he’d run into Mink again, as usual. Sly followed Noiz to the changing room to wait for the dirty details of his best friend’s sex life.

The pair returned to the main shop floor where Ren was waiting with coffee for the blonde who gratefully took it. Noiz watched as the twins stared on eagerly. Ren never seemed to be interested in these sorts of things. But he knew that Ren had been cheering for him since day one, so he assumed the male must have been just eager to know it’d gone well. 

“We didn’t do anything.” Noiz explained bluntly. Sly was stunned at first.

“What do you mean?! He didn’t want you? Did you not pounce on him?!” Sly asked demanding to know everything. 

“He just said he felt like we should move slowly. because we’re very different, and we don’t know each other well…” Noiz explained with another grumble. “He probably thinks I’m some brat who just needs to get laid.” 

“Aren’t you?” Sly retorted with a smirk. 

Noiz didn’t reply. He didn’t feel Sly would accept his reasons, he felt like he needed to act up and be experienced with Sly. Noiz had toyed with sleeping around before but he had never followed through. Mink was the first time he ever really felt like wanted to know someone. 

“You missed meeting our newest recruit. Mizuki is going to keep him in the bar to perform and wait on customers with Ren. Although he might be joining us in the mornings too.” Sly explained casually changing the topic. “I can happily say I’m not jealous of your future escapades with Mink though.” Sly added.

“Oh? Why would that be?” Noiz asked, shifting his cup from one hand to the other absentmindedly. 

“Clear’s is huge.” Sly started. Ren groaned and covered his ears. 

“What you already made a move? You sure act fast.” Noiz smirked. 

“Nah I was checking him out in the showers. He didn’t seem that fussed about it.” Sly said with a shrug. The twins watched as Noiz checked the clock as he was dealing with his morning tasks. 

Mink strolled through the doors at the usual time, to get his order before setting up at his table for the morning. For the first time since Mink first me Noiz, Noiz took his order. Ren and Sly watched eagerly as the couple interacted. 

Initially their interaction was short, just Mink and Noiz making small talk as Noiz made Mink’s drink and took his money. After Mink was fully set up Noiz ended up sitting with him for a while talking. 

The twins expected to hear the ins and outs of the conversation later. 

The day was just a usual day; Koujaku came in to flirt with Ren the usual three times. Aoba eventually joined the boys after lunchtime. 

Ren stepped out to run some errands when Aoba appeared to take over his shift. 

Ren always went to do his errands on this day of the week, and at this time. Koujaku also ran out to do his own errands. So the two of them went out to shop together and Koujaku would usually assist with Ren’s belongings. 

Ren and Koujaku did mostly the same shopping: necessities, food. But then they’d also have their own individual needs. which usually meant they had to split up temporarily, however they always followed it up with lunch. Ren felt bad going to a competitor’s shops, but he felt too anxious if they had their date in front of his brothers. 

While Ren was picking up some things for the café, one of the barred customers recognised him and started to come on to him. leaving Ren wishing that he wasn’t on his own. 

To his surprise a pair of men came to his rescue. The male instantly stared at them in horror begging forgiveness and leaving without hesitating. 

Ren took this time to look at his rescuers, afraid to see what he’d find. 

Both males were equally eye catching for different reasons. The first, was blonde, Ren first thought he reminded him of Noiz, but he was bigger, much bigger. He only had the one piercings where in his ears. He was dressed in a plaid suit, and had what Ren thought was possibly a cheerful expression. The other looked much more serious, and he was soft as opposed to bold, his long black hair tied back in a low loose ponytail. He looked familiar but Ren was sure he’d never seen someone this beautiful in his life. The male was the picture of elegance, and Ren thought he could have been an angel. His eyes stayed on the smaller male for a while. 

“Are you alright? He didn’t cause you any trouble did he?” The elegant male asked with a soft smile, and genuine concern. Ren shook his head. 

“Oh no, I’m fine. I’m quite used to it by now to be honest.” Ren said with a light nervous laugh. He could have sworn he saw the elegant male’s expression shift for a moment. 

“Oh you work in Blue Lotus right? I have a delivery boy who picks up coffee for me; although it seems my men have been causing you trouble.” The male said dejectedly. “I’ll try to make some time to go myself in future. If not I’ll send Trip.” The male suggested glancing up at the blonde. 

“Oh thank you for your patronage, I’d be happy to see you again there.” Ren replied the elegant male smiled back at Ren brightly. 

“I’m so glad, I was worried you’d think I was strange.” The male replied. Ren shook his head.

“You’re most certainly not the weirdest customers I’ve had.” Ren said with a smile.

“I’m Sei and this is my… Bodyguard Trip. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“I’m Ren Seragaki. The pleasure is all mine.” 

Trip bent down to whisper something in Sei’s ear and the male frowned slightly. 

“Unfortunately I have to go, but I will most certainly drop by Blue Lotus as soon as I can get away.” Sei explained. They bid their farewells and the pair left as Ren returned to his shopping. 

Ren met up with Koujaku again and the pair went for their lunch date. 

“I met the most beautiful human being that possibly ever existed today.” Ren explained. He would admit that he was uneasy telling Koujaku. Firstly because he was unsettled by the feelings he had for Sei. Secondly, Koujaku had once had crushes on both of his brothers. Ren always feared he’d wake up one day and Koujaku would want someone else instead of him. 

“Oh did you look in the mirror?” Koujaku asked. 

The pair were silent for a full two minutes before Koujaku went bright red and Ren let out a giggle. Soon enough both were laughing and Ren’s passing encounter with an Angel was forgotten. it only took a few minutes for him to remember why he loved Koujaku. 

Back in the café, Sly was dealing with his own blonde. Aoba was in the corner dealing with customers, and Noiz had returned to Mink after doing a bit of work. This meant that for the past hour Sly had been dealing with the counter. 

It was only at this point that we was glad for it. He wasn’t sure what sort of person he was dealing with, worst case scenario was he destroyed all respect his elder brother had for him. 

“What are you doing here?” Sly asked in a hushed town which only male the glasses wearing blonde smirk.

“I came for coffee. Take-a-way, for my boss, one of the grunts usually does it but he’s getting ‘sacked’.” The blonde explained, complete with air quotes around sacked. Sly with his knowledge of the blonde’s profession, considered that he’d probably never see the usual delivery guy again. Not that he minded as he was pretty sure they’d banned him for harassing Ren. 

“Okay… Why don’t you have some other guy to do this coffee run?” Sly replied, casually glancing to see if Aoba was still busy.

“I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to run into you. It’s been a long time.” The male said with a smile. 

“Why? It was one night; I think at least one of us was probably drunk.” Sly snapped. 

“It was more than once right?” 

“Shit seriously? Damn I messed up.” 

“What did you mess up?” Noiz chimed in startling Sly half to death. He gave his friend a playful tap. 

“Don’t sneak up on me.” 

“Sorry, I was curious.” Noiz replied with a shrug. He waved Mink off then returned his focus to the blonde and Sly.   
“So who’s this?” Noiz asked,

“No one imp-” Sly started,

“We’ve got a little bit of a past.” The blonde replied eyeing up Noiz making Sly panic. 

“So how did talking with Mink go? You on for a second date?” Sly asked hurriedly, worried the tall blonde had gotten the wrong idea. 

“Yeah we’re all set up, can’t wait. Hopefully this’ll be it this time. Better be ready to cover my shift.” Noiz joked. 

“No problem, give me the date and I’ll make sure I’m in.” 

“If you want some tips, I’m sure Sly has many, we certainly had some interesting experiences.” The blonde smirked. 

Noiz raised his eye brow as he looked at Sly who looked mildly horrified and glanced to see where Aoba was. 

“Virus, I really think you should take your coffee and get out of here.” Sly said firmly. 

“Alright, thank you for the coffee.” Virus replied calmly and headed for the door. 

“It wasn’t serious; it was just a few times in my wild years…” Sly mumbled to Noiz, “Don’t you dare tell the others.” 

Noiz nodded, “Alright, if you want to talk about it, I’m all ears.” 

“I’d rather we both just forgot that ever happened.” Sly replied.


End file.
